


Nine Months

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots going through some moments during Jemma Simmons pregnancy with Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt on Tumblr!

The News

It was an intense situation as the team tried desperately to hold on to something as The Bus rocked and did things that an aircraft that size should never do but at least May was keeping them ahead of the bad guys that they had just pissed off. Coulson was up front with May but the rest of them were grasping desperately at the table in the briefing room. Jemma and Fitz were punching buttons and yelling out different algorithms while Skye did her best to take down the firewalls blocking them as the tried to get the blue prints from the computer to help them take down the people chasing them. Ward just held on waiting for an opportunity to help with an expression that suggested that he was completely done with everything.   
Eventually they got the right information and it was beginning to work until there was one last jolt within the ship and the team all yelled simultaneously as they felt the aircraft begin to drop violently out of the air. All they could do was hold on and hope that May and Coulson could get the craft back under control before it hit the ground.  
Jemma and Skye leaned over the console and grabbed each others wrists, screaming periodically as they spiraled out of control. Jemma pulled on the other woman’s wrists and began to yell across as loud as she could to try to be heard over the obnoxious wind.  
“SKYE!?”  
“YEAH?”  
“I’M PREGNANT!”  
Despite the chaos going on around them, everything in Skye’s face stopped as she stared wide eyed and panicked at the scientist.  
“WHAT?!”  
“I’M PREGNANT!”  
‘YEAH, I GOT THAT!”  
Jemma screamed as The bus took another sharp jolt to the side and terror flashed across Skye’s eyes. Despite looking absolutely disoriented and confused, when the next jolt happened she let it push her over the side and slid over the counter to where Jemma was standing. She nearly fell backwards into the cabinets but caught herself on the edge, she could feel her fingers popping as she held on through the force of the wind.   
Jemma pulled her back by her arm and Skye went straight from the unbalanced position she was holding near the edge of the console to Jemma. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma’s middle, much to the scientist’s surprise and dragged her down underneath the console. She laid over her girlfriend, and used her legs to keep them from moving as she protected Jemma’s head and body from the elements.   
There was one last downturn that had the whole team screaming in terror and then The bus’ movements leveled out. Nobody moved until they felt the aircraft landing with another quick jolt. Everyone breathed out and let go of their death grips on the table. Skye fell off of Jemma and then wobbled her way to a standing position holding out a hand for Simmons and helping her up. Jemma had her hand over her mouth and tears were falling down over her fingers in complete adoration of her girlfriends actions.  
“Skye, I-I can’t believe.. That was precious. You protected us.”  
Skye smiled and stroked Jemma’s face lovingly.   
“I’m so happy.”  
Then she added, her words slurring severely  
“ ’his wassa test wan’ it”  
She giggled and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards, Jemma gasped as Ward clumsily caught her and gently led her down to the floor looking up at the scientist.  
“That was a terrible time to tell someone something like that!”  
“I’m sorry! I panicked!”  
Then Ward added dryly  
“Congratulations by the way.”

New Apartment

The door of a very plain looking apartment swung open and a very tired looking Skye walked through holding at least five bags. She stumbled over to a corner and dropped them heavily before dramatically falling to the floor where she laid breathing heavily for a while. Jemma came in behind her with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She had the common glow of a pregnant woman but she wasn’t really showing yet.  
“I could have gotten one of those.”  
“No, you’re not allowed to carry anything heavy, remember. And plus, you carried the bread.”  
Jemma pulled a single loaf of bread out of the purse on her elbow.  
“You at least could have taken two trips.”  
Skye rolled over on the new soft carpet.  
“Two trips are for weaklings.”   
Jemma went over and sat down on the floor next to Skye, she sighed and laid her head down over the other woman’s legs.   
“Well, here we are. Our new home, what do you think?”  
Skye looked around for the first time.   
“It’s kinda beige-y, don’t you think?”  
Jemma chuckled   
“We’ll paint it and decorate it. Speaking of, when are they bringing the furniture?”  
Skye shrugged   
“I don’t know, hopefully soon though. Have you called the team to tell them that we got in alright?”  
“Yeah, I called Fitz while you were trying to carry every bag we own to the apartment.”  
“Pfft…Tried? I totally did. I’m wonder Woman, Didn’t you know?”  
Jemma giggled and turned over to face Skye.  
“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Well, you know, I had to keep my secret identity… Secret.. And stuff.”  
They both laughed and Jemma leaned in to kiss Skye even though they were both giggling through the kiss.  
Skye sat up quickly.   
“Ugh! Where are they? I would love a bed right now! If you know what I mean.”  
She nudged the scientist insinuatingly and Jemma rolled her eyes.   
“Well, let’s go out to eat to pass the time, I’m hungry and all we have is this loaf of bread you insisted on buying.”  
“Fine.”  
Skye stood up and helped Jemma on her feet then kissed her as she bumped into her on her way up.   
“You know it’d be easier if we just ate the bread”  
“We are not, we’re leaving.”  
Jemma walked past her girlfriend smiling to the door and Skye followed behind.  
“Ugh fine… You’re the pregnant one, I guess.”  
“You know, you wouldn’t be so tired if you hadn’t carried ALL of our bags up at once.”  
They shut the door to their plain new home, leaving it empty and dark. 

Baby Names

“We are not naming our daughter after a dead scientist, Jem!”  
Jemma huffed sitting on their comfy couch, she was in sweats and a loose shirt and there was now a noticeable bump. She was surrounded by many books, some of them were history/ science/ mathematics books and the rest were baby name books and that was the one she was flipping through at the moment. Their house, now decorated, was light and open with a couch and two chairs that made up the living room along with many framed pictures of their team and themselves. Skye had been caught off guard by how much Jemma enjoyed taking pictures of everything and then framing it all but she kind of enjoyed having all the people that she loved faces’ on the walls so she just stayed back and let Jemma nit pick over the placement of every single frame.   
Skye walked in from the kitchen holding two glasses of tea and handing one of them to her girlfriend.   
“Why not?”  
Skye slumped onto the parallel chair since Jemma had filled the couch up with her volumes’ of library books. She pulled her laptop up onto her knee and turned it on. They had been looking for the right name for what seemed like hours.   
“Because, they’re all dead and have weird names.”  
Jemma continued to flip through pages while Skye scrolled on her computer.   
“What about Jamie?”  
Jemma put her book down and looked at her questioningly.  
“Why Jamie?”  
Skye shrugged and looked over her screen.  
“I don’t know, It’s a cool name. You don’t like it?”  
“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just I want her to have a name with personnel meaning to us.”  
Skye put her laptop to the side and leaned forward, thinking hard.   
“Okay, what about ‘Elizabeth‘? That was the name of my imaginary friend at St. Agnes and it’s always been one of my favorite names.”  
“Aw, that’s sweet.. But what about Chloe?”  
Skye wobbled her hand in an “Eh” movement and Jemma leaned back and sighed, she was frowning and her shoulders were obviously tense.   
“We need to figure out a name for her!”  
Jemma threw one of the books next to her on the ground and then winced when it hit the carpet with a loud thud. Skye got up and made her way to the couch, she moved a couple piles of books on to the floor and plopped down next to Jemma with a concerned expression.  
“Hey, hey, we don’t have to have a name for her right this minute, we’ve got plenty of time. We don’t even have to name her until she’s born, you know technically. Come here, you’re stressing and you don’t need to be.”  
Jemma smiled and moved over to lean back onto Skye’s lap while she massaged her pregnant girlfriend’s tense shoulders, occasionally putting a hand on her protruding belly.   
“You need to relax, baby, we’ve got time.”  
“I know, I just like being prepared.”  
“I know you do, sweetie.”  
Skye put her head down and rested her lips on Jemma’s forehead while the scientist closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage and the feel of Skye’s cool lips on her hot forehead. 

Nursery

Skye walked into their apartment, holding a bag of groceries and made her way to the kitchen to put them up when she stopped halfway when she heard the bickering voices coming from the other room. She set the bag on the little coffee table and walked into what was going to be her daughter’s bedroom. The door was open and she jumped when she walked in at the slightly unnerving and slightly hilarious sight in front of her. Jemma was standing holding a paintbrush looking guilty, she was wearing a clean white apron that fit over her much larger stomach while Fitz stood next to her completely soaked in light pink paint. He was pouting slightly while the paint dripped from his curly hair and pooled in and around his shoes.  
“You guys had one job!”  
Fitz pointed at Jemma, his bright pink coloring making it very hard for Skye to take him seriously since he now looked like a big toddler who had just gotten into his parent’s supplies.   
“She’s a bloody monster!”  
Jemma turned to her pastel partner.  
“Oh come on, I didn’t mean for the bucket to fall! I was just trying to flick some paint on you! Stop acting like a child”  
“I‘m not acting like a child you‘re acting like a child!”  
Skye was now laughing uncontrollably at the two bickering scientists, they both had degrees in highly advanced sciences and here they were, arguing like children. It was to good of a moment for Skye to pass up as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the pretty pink Fitz.   
“I’m sending this to everyone.”  
Fitz stepped forward to try to get the phone from Skye when she put a finger up and stepped outside the door.   
“Uh-uh, man, you’re not getting on our carpet dripping in paint, I’ll go get you some clothes to change into.”  
Fitz nodded and then they heard the entertained voice from outside the nursery.   
“After I send this to everybody I know! Aha!”

The Kick

Jemma sat slouch on their sofa, tapping her foot lightly on the floor. Her baby belly was now taking up much of her torso and the little scientist looked like she was going to burst. She rubbed her stomach lightly and hummed as she waited for Skye to get home. Luckily she didn’t have to wait for long before her girlfriend came through the door holding a bunch of randomly colored bags. It seemed like lately she always had some kind of bag in her hand whether it was a food bag or a bag full of baby stuff and she was getting good at balancing several things at a time.   
“Hey! There are my girls! How are you feeling, babe?”  
Jemma shrugged her shoulders a little   
“Eh, I’m tired and I’m bored. But mostly I’m hungry.”  
“Well you are in luck, I brought food.”  
Jemma’s eyes lit up as Skye pulled a bag out of a bigger bag and then picked out a few more little bags taking them over to her girlfriend.   
“I got everything you’ve been craving.”  
She started doling out different bits of food.  
“Did you get the chocolate shake?”  
Jemma asked sweetly.  
“Got you covered.”  
She handed her the blue plastic cup with a big straw.  
“I even got that weird sandwich that you wanted, I didn’t really know what it was called but I handed the guys a list of the ingredients. They thought I was crazy at first but then I told them that you were pregnant and they were like ‘Why didn’t you say so?’ and I got half price.”  
Skye chuckled, apparently proud of the bargain that she made.   
“You’re the best, baby. Thank you so much”  
Skye inspected the various random food in the many different bags that she was holding.  
“You have got some weird cravings.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize it’s kinda cute.”  
Skye set the bags on the table next to Jemma who was already grabbing fries out of the bag and munching on them. She walked around and plopped on the couch stomach first, laying her head on Jemma’s big pregnant belly as she ate. They stayed like that for a while with Jemma eating her weird food and Skye laying with her head and hand on the scientist’s stomach until Skye’s head jerked upwards and she let out a little gasp. Jemma got scared for a moment.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Skye looked at her girlfriend with a wide eyed and excited face before she laid her head back on the tummy.   
“She kicked, jem!”  
“Yeah she’s never been a big mover but she’s been kicking all day.”  
“Well, I didn’t know that!”  
Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at Skye’s amazed face as she waited for another kick, even if Jem couldn’t have felt it she would have known given that Skye jumped when it happened again.  
“Oh my God, Jemma, this is awesome! I have to tell somebody!”  
Skye jumped up but not before she put her hand on the scientist’s belly one more time only to freak out again whenever the baby moved again. She leapt from the sofa and pulled out her cell phone.  
“Who are you calling?”  
Skye shrugged happily   
“I have no idea but it’s ringing.”  
Jemma laughed and dipped another fry into her shake, completely entertained by her girlfriends antics.  
“Hey, hello? War-Ward is that you? Yeah, yeah guess what? Is that gun fire? Oh well.. Guess what! She just kicked! Yeah! I guess she’s been kicking all day! I know right! Yeah. Yeah, I’ll let you get back to your mission. Okay. She kicked, Ward! Uh-huh.. Yeah. Bye!”  
Skye clicked the phone and then jumped straight in the air laughing while Jemma looked on, completely amused by this scene. She just could not contain her excitement anymore, that much was obvious. She started pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room chattering enthusiastically. She stopped and then put her hands on the coffee table in front of Jemma with a huge grin on her face.   
“We. Are. Going. To. Be. The. Greatest parents ever!”

The Baby

Skye tried her hardest to keep her tears from getting out of control as she stood next to her now wife, laying in the hospital bed holding the beautiful little infant that was all theirs now. Jemma was staring down at the little face, her face was red and her eyes were watery but she was smiling beautifully. Skye put her hand on the scientist’s damp hair and stroked for a little while, the team hadn’t been able to be there but she was sure that they were going to be coming soon enough and she smiled thinking about the crazy family that this little girl was going to have and also how nothing would ever dare touch her knowing the kind of protection that was going to surround her daughter.   
A nurse came in and handed Skye a clip board, it was the birth certificate and all that she needed to do was print her daughter’s name. She looked at Jemma who nodded, they didn’t really have to discuss the name, looking at the little baby’s face they knew exactly what they were going to call her without talking. Skye took a deep breath and printed the name   
“Chloe Elizabeth Simmons”


End file.
